In the past, in a supermarket or the like, a code reading apparatus has been used that picks up, with an image sensor of a CCD camera or the like, an image of a code symbol such as a barcode attached to a commodity and reads code data of the barcode from the picked-up image.
JP-T-10501360 (the term “JP-T” as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT patent application) discloses a scanner of a handy type that decodes a label image picked up by a CCD camera. On the other hand, with a scanner of a vertical type vertically provided on a counter of a supermarket or the like, an operator can handle a commodity using both hands. Therefore, the scanner of the vertical type can improve work efficiency to be higher than work efficiency in reading a barcode with a hand scanner.
However, with such a vertical scanner, the operator scans a barcode while moving a commodity. Therefore, depending on timing and a situation of image pickup, a clear image cannot be obtained or a part of the barcode cannot be read.
In such a case, the operator picks up an image of the barcode of the commodity again. However, if it is unknown why code data cannot be read, in some case, the operator fails in reading the barcode even if the operator reads the barcode again. Therefore, the operator has to repeatedly scan the barcode.